The present invention pertains to electric turbines, one of the primary uses of which is to move air. In this context the electric turbine includes a propeller or fan which produces the air movement or other desired objective.
As a typical example, in large commercial buildings there are massive air fans that are constantly running, whenever the air conditioning is on. Also, in parking garages, long tunnels, emergency staircases, etc. fans are continually running to ensure proper air movement and to prevent a build-up of dangerous gases. Traditionally, the fans or electric turbines are driven by an electric motor attached to a central mounting shaft. However, this arrangement is relatively inefficient because it takes substantially more power to turn the shaft with its relatively short torque arm compared to the much longer torque arm of the fan blades.
Also, the type of fans described above generally turn at relatively low rates, since they are intended only to keep air moving and not necessarily to move large quantities of air fast (e.g. for cooling or the like). Thus, another problem that occurs is the electric motors run too fast and must be geared-down, which can add additional cost to the structure and to the operation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric turbine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric turbine with improved driving force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric turbine that is more efficient to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric turbine that is easily controlled and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.